Happy Birthday Shadow
by rosepetels
Summary: It's Shadow's birthday but a old foe has not only ruin his birthday but stole the Maser Emerald and The7 chaos emeralds. Will Shadow save the day. RATED T FORSWEARING, SONADOW AND FLUTTERDASH.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shadow's surprise birthday.

Shadow woke up to see a metal ceiling.

"Wh-Where am I"Shadow whispered.

"Happy birthday"A young girl's voice was heard.

"Huh"Shadow look up to see a pale girl with blound hair and blue eyes.

"W-Who are you"Shadow ask.

"I'm Maria"Maria smiled.

"Ah looks like your awake"A man smiled with a lab coat and a grey mustache.

"Whats going on. Where am I"Shadow ask.

"Oh right I almost forgot"The man said "I am Gernald Robotnik and this is my grandaugther Maria. You were created to be the ulitem life form"Gernald explaned.

"Really"Shadow ask.

"Yes"Gernald smiled.

"Here"Maria gave SHadow a slice of cake.

"Whats this for"Shadow ask.

"Well I thought sense this is techally the day you are born or created I thought this day be your birthday"Maria smiled.

"Birthday"Shadow look confused.

"Anyways Maria have you thought of a name for him"Gernald ask.

"Yeah I did"Maria smiled.

"A name"Shadow ask.

"Yes I was letting my daugther choose the name for you"Gernald explaned.

"Your name will be Shadow is that okay"Maria ask.

"Shadow huh. I like it"Shadow smiled and took the fork that was on the plate with the cake and eat a piece. "It's good"Shadow smiled.

"Glad you like it"Maria smiled.

"Anyways Maria I have to do more tests how about you tell a little bit of why Shadow was created"Gernald ask.

"But I thought you were gonna Grandpa"Maria ask.

"Well I tell him the rest of the story later. These tests are very important don't worry the tests might not last long"Gernald smiled and left.

Maria then look at SHadow.

"Hey I wanna show you something"Maria smiled.

**LATER.**

"Shadow look down there"Maria ask.

"Whoa"Shadow was in aw he saw the blue planet Earth.

"Isn't it amazing Shadow"Maria ask.

"It's beatiful. What is it"Shadow ask.

"It's Earth"Maria smiled.

"Earth"Shdow look at Maria.

"Yes"Maria smiled.

"Where are we"SHadow ask.

"The Ark"Maria explanied.

"The Ark"Shadow look confused.

"Yes I live up here with my grandpa and with his reseachers"Maria explanied.

Shadow look at Maria and ask"Would you like to go to Earth"Shadow ask.

"Yes but I can't"Maria fronwed.

"Why"Shadow ask.

"Because I have a disese that will kill me"Maria frowned.

"WHAT"Shadow yelled.

"Yes my disese is called NIDS and I can't leave here"Maria frowned.

"Maria"SHadow frowned.

"But Grandpa told me once I get better I'll go to Earth"Maria smiled.

"Really"SHadow ask.

"Yes. He told me once we find out more about you we might find a cure for me and I can go down there"Maria smiled.

Shadow just look at Maria and smiled.

"If I might be able to help with your disese then I'll gladly do it"SHadow smiled.

"Re-Really"Maria smiled.

"Yes because your my frist friend and I promise to help in anyway I can"Shadow smiled.

"Oh Shadow thank you"Maria smiled "Happy birthday Shadow"MAria smiled.

"Thank you Maria"SHadow smiled.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

'Next week is my birthday'Shadow thought.

Shadow was outside under a tree.

'Maria I wish you could sped it with me so it won't be so lonely'Shadow thought.

"SHADS"A voice yelled and Shadow kenw this voice to well it was Sonic's.

"SHADS"Sonic came running up to Shadow with his happy face as always.

"What do you want Faker"Shadow ask.

"I saw you and I thought I say hi"Sonic explaned.

"Well you said hi now leave me alone"Shadow demaned.

"Whats wrong Shads. You look sad and thats saying something"Sonic ask.

"It's none of your concern"Shadow said.

"Come on Shads tell me"Sonic beg.

"No"Shadow said.

"Please"Sonic beg.

Shadow look at Sonic "Your not going to leave me alone until I tell you"Shadow ask.

"Yep"Sonic smiled.

"Fine i'll tell you just as long as you don't tell anyone else and leave me the fuck alone"Shadow ask.

"Promise"Sonic smiled.

"Okay. Next week is my birthday. Happy"Shadow ask.

"It's your birthday next week. Shads why didn't you tell anyone we be happy to give you a party"Sonic ask.

"I thought you would leave me alone Sonic"Shadow ask.

"Oh right Sorry I'll go. SEE YA SHADS"Sonic smiled and ran off.

"Finally"Shadow whispered. 'Wait why did I tell him to not tell anyone. I could of have at least someone to sped time with me on my birthday'Shadow thought. 'I'm so patchic'Shadow thought.

**LATER.**

"Sonic why did you wanted us all to meet you at my house"A grey cat with bat wings and blue eyes and blound hair ask. The catbat name was Rose.

"Because I wanted to tell you all something so we can plan it right away"Sonic smiled.

"And what is that"Knuckles ask.

"Next week is Shadow's birthday"Sonic smiled.

"WHAT? REALLY"Amy ask.

"Yep he told me"Sonic smiled.

"In other words you made him tell you"Knuckles ask.

"Yep"Sonic smiled.

"So when is his birthday"A rainbow colored girl ask. Her name was Rainbow dash. **(A/N To let you guys know I like putting Human rainbow dash and human FLuttershy from my Spark story in my Sonic stories)**

"On Thursday"Sonic explanied.

"How did you know it was Thursday"Tails ask.

"I kind of broke into his house and read his journel Hehehe"Sonic gave a nervous laughe.

"Good one Sonic"Rose chuckled.

"Okay now I was thinking we could give him a surprise party"Sonic explanied.

"That sounds like a good idea"A light pnk hair girl ask. Her name was Fluttershy.

"Okay I was thinking that on his birthday one of us could get Shadow out of his house long enoughe to make the decorations and get the food ready for his birthday"Sonic smiled.

"Okay I can make him go nuts and get him out of the house"Rose chuckled.

"Okay. Until next week we need to get him presents and find out what kind food we should have at the party other then the cake"Sonic smiled.

"What wil you get him"Tails ask.

"What"Sonic look at Tails.

"Thats right you always give everyone the best presents out of everyone's presents when it's there birthday what are you gonna get him"Rouge ask.

"Still thinking about that actually. He's imposspilbe to get him something"Sonic said.

"No joke there"Rainbow agreeded.

**LATER.**

Sonic was at the mall to find something for Shadow.

"No. I don't think he might like that. No that won't do. I think Shads already has something like that"Sonic kept on looking at the windows of the stores and couldn't find one thing to get Shadow.

"I swear this guy is impossbile to buy for"Sonic groaned.

"I hope the others already have there gifts for Shadow"Sonic hope.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow was in his bed sleeping but something was wrong he was having a nightmare.

**IN SHADOW'S DREAM.**

Shadow was floating in space and was wondering why he was here.

"Wh-where am I"Shadow ask.

"Your in my domains"A voice said.

"Who's there"Shadow ask.

"Don't remeber my voice. So sad"The voice said.

"Who's there"Shadow turned around to see a red fireball attacking him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"The voice yelled.

**END OF DREAM.**

Shadow woke up in a cold sweat.

"What the hell was that"Shadow whispered.

"Who was that"Shadow ask himself.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Sonic was in town still looking for a gift for Shadow.

"No. No NO WHAT DO I GIVE HIM"Sonic yelled.

Sonic stop in front of a market to see Amy.

"Amy"Sonic whispered.

"SONIC"Amy ran to Sonic.

"Hey Amy what are you doing"Sonic ask.

"I'm getting everything I need to make for cupcakes. Rose is making the cookies and other party treats. And Vanilla and Cream are making the cake just a heads up"Amy smiled.

"Looks like you already got things perpaired"Sonic smiled.

"Still haven't found a gift for SHadow yet"Amy ask.

"No that guy is impossblie to buy for"SOnic fronwed.

"It's okay you can find him something I know you can. Your Sonic"Amy smiled.

"Thanks Amy"Sonic smiled.

"I have a idea for a gift for him"Amy smiled.

"Really what"Sonic ask.

"You can finally tell him you like him"Amy smiled.

"WH-WHAT"Sonic yelled.

"Yep I know you have a crush on him"Amy smiled.

"For how long"Sonic ask.

"Not long. Maybe a month"Amy smiled.

"How did you find out"Sonic ask.

"Lets just say when your trying to catch the man of your dreams you learn a thing or two about him. This doesn't mean I don't love you but I can learn to know that you love someone else"Amy smiled.

"Wow. Thanks Amy"Sonic smiled.

"No problem my darling. Anyways I better go bye"Amy smiled and ran off.

"Who knew that I she knew that I have a crush on Shadow"Sonic smiled and ran off to look for a gift.

**NEXT WEEK THURSDAY.**

Shadow was at home watching movies.

"Happy birthday to me"Shadow grolwed that when his doorbell rang. He open it to see Rouge.

"Rouge what are you doing here"Shadow ask.

"I have a problem"Rouge lied.

"What kind of problem"Shadow ask.

"Come with me and i'll tell you more"Rouge lied.

'I guess I should go it might help get my birthday out of my mind'Shadow thought.

"Okay I'll come with you"Shadow said.

"Great come on"Rouge demanded.

"Okay"Shadow sighed and ran off while Rouge flew off and Shadow followed.

"Okay there gone"Knuckles smiled he came from behide a bush along with the others but Sonic. They had boxes of decorations along with gifts and food.

"Still can't belive Rouge got Shadow out of the house I wanted to do that"Rose complained.

"Yeah yeah come on tomboy"Rainbow smiled.

"Your one to"Rose smiled.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic was still looking for a gift for Shadow.

"WHY CAN'T I FIND SOMETHING. I feel like the worst person in the world"Sonic fronwed.

It was sunset and Sonic still hadn't found anything.

"What should I do"Sonic frowned.

**MEANWHILE.**

Everyone was getting the house ready with black and red ribbons and gifftie while others.

"Where's Sonic"Fluttershy ask.

"He must still be looking for a gift for Shadow"Amy said.

"He still is"Knuckles said.

"Well you know how Sonic is"Tails said.

"It's getting dark"Cream said.

"Good thing were done to I just got a txet from Rouge saying there coming back"Tails said.

"Okay Vannila look out outside and let us know if you see Shadow and Rouge. Everyone else find a place to hide"Amy said.

"Okay"Vannila agreed.

**LATER.**

It was now night the sun was fully set and Rouge and Shadow were going back to Shadow's home.

"I can't belive you didn't need any help you just made me run around like a moran"Shadow complained.

"Sorry. Anyways RACE YOU"Rouge smiled and flew off to Shadow's front door and open it and went insdie.

Shadow just sighd and walk to his door and open it and the lights turned on to see his friends.

"SURPRISE"Everyone yelled.

"Wh-What"Shadow was shock.

"Happy birthday Mr. Shadow"Cream smiled.

Shadow look around to see his coffee was filled with food, his walls had black and red ribbons and one of the ribbons said Happy birthday.

"You did all this for me. WAIT HOW DID KNOW IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY"Shadow ask.

"Sonic told us"Rainbow smrik.

"He said he wouldn't"Shadow grolwed.

"Sonic's like that he wants you to have a good birthday Shadow"Amy smiled.

"Sonic wanted me to be happy"Shadow look confused.

"Yep. Sonic's kind of like Pinkie but not as hyper as Pinkie could ever get. Anyways he wants to make you smile which is why he's still not here he's still trying to get you a gift"Rainbow said.

"He is"Shadow ask.

"Yeah"Amy said.

SHadow gave it thought and said. "You know what sense it's my birthday can someone call that Faker and tell him to get his ass over here. He is the one who wanted to make sure I have a good birthday"Shadow smiled.

"You got it"Amy smiled and texted Sonic.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic was on a hill sad he still didn't get Shadow a gift.

"SHads I'm sorry"Sonic frowned thats when Sonic's phone vibrated and said text from Amy. Sonic read the text and it said. 'Sonic, Shadow wants you here get here right now'.

Sonic look at the text and gave it thought and stood up and smiled.

"Okay I'll go"Sonic smiled and ran off.

**LATER.**

Silver was looking out the window and saw SOnic.

"GUYS SONIC'S ALMOST HERE"Silver yelled.

Everyone went outside to see Sonic running.

'Finally. Thank you SOnic'Shadow thought.

And then once Sonic was just a few inches away from his friends Red lighting came from the sky.

"GAH"Fluttershy yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL"Rainbow yelled.

The red lighting hit the ground causeing Sonic to be block from his friends and the light from the light was causeing everyone to block there eyes.

Then just like that the red lighting was gone and so was Sonic.

"Wh-WHAT WAS THAT"Rainbow yelled.

Blaze then look up and gave a shock look.

"I don't know. WHERE DID SONIC GO"Shadow yelled.

"Gu-Guys"Blaze ponited up to the sky. "Look"Blaze said and everyone look up.

Shadow was shock to see SOnic in the grip of Black Doom.

"Shadow nice to see you again"Black Doom said.

"Y-You"SHadow was shock.

"What The"Sonic whispred and was shock to see he was in the in thr grip of Black Doom.

"SHADOW I THOUGHT YOU TOOK CARE OF THIS GUY"Sonic yelled.

"I THOUGHT I DID"Shadow yelled.

"PUT ME DOWN"Sonic yelled and struggled to be let down.

"No"Black doom said then Sonic was being eletrcuted in the grip of Black doom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sonic yelled and once that surge of power was done Sonic felt weak and felt like he was gonna vomit. Sonic threwed up blood.

"SONIC"Rainbow yelled and flew up to Black Doom. "PUT HIM DOWN"Rainbow demanded.

"Foolshie girl"Black Doom chuckled and used his free and hand shot Rainbow with a red fire ball.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"Rainbow hit the ground. "Son of a bitch"Rainbow whispred in pain.

"PUT HIM DOWN"Shadow demanded.

"Sorry but I have plans for him and by the way. Happy birthday"Black doom said as he hit a fire ball at Shadow cuaseing Shadow to be knock down to his feet. Shadow and everyong look up to see the Black comet.

'Wh-What but that comet only passes every 50 years. WHY IS IT HERE'Shadow thought.

'If he's here then THE MASTER EMERALD AND THE CHAOS EMERALDS'Knuckles thought.

"Good bye Shadow"Black Doom chuckled and disapered along with SOnic and so did Black comet.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled.

"WHY IS HE HERE AND BACK"Rose ask. "AND WHY DID HE TOOK SONIC"Rose ask.

"I-I don't know"Shadow frowned.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The plan.

Everyone was in Shadow's house and Rainbow and SHadow were being treated for there wounds.

"OW. Flutters that hurts"Rainbow grolwed at her girlfrined for Fluttershy putting on disinfected on her wound.

"I'm sorry Dashie but this wound is serious"fluttershy said with worry.

"Anyways Shadow WHO THE FUCK IS THIS DUDE SO FAR ME AND FLUTTERS ONLY KNOW HIS NAME"Rainbow yelled.

"He's- OW"Shadow yelled in pain because Blaze was putting disinfected on SHadow's wound.

"Forgive me"Blaze ask.

"Whatever just get it over with"Shadow ask.

"Of course"Blaze said and contiued healing Shadow's wound.

"You were saying"Flauttershy ask.

"Black Doom is my father"Shadow said.

"YOUR WHAT"Both Rainbow and Fluttershy yelled.

"Gernald gave him a blood sample to help create me thus meaning Black Doom's my father"Shadow said.

"Than why is he here"Silver ask.

"I belive it's for revenge. Considering the last time me and Black doom met we didn't get along. But why is he here Black Comet only comes every 50 years so why is it back"Shadow ask.

"We might never know the only thing we should worry about is if Sonic's okay"Tails said.

"Your right"Shadow said.

Thats when Rouge and Knuckles came bursting in the door out of breathe.

"Are you okay"Amy ask.

"Were fine but Black doom he-"Rouge was cut off.

"HE TOOK THE MASTER EMERALD AND THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS"Knuckles yelled.

"WHAT"Everyone yelled.

"He must of took them when we were getting the party ready"Silver said.

"Great now we have some fucker who kidnap Sonic and took the emeralds WHAT NOW"Rainbow yelled.

"We need a plan"Rose said.

"A plan"Vannila whispered.

"Yes. A plan to save Sonic and see if we can get the emeralds along with Sonic if not lets just get Sonic"Rose said.

"Okay I agree with you but frist off HOW ARE GOING TO SPACE"Shadow yelled. "Black Doom most likey went back to Space along with Sonic so they must be in Black comet"Shadow said.

"Good ponit"Rose said.

"I can make a rocket to get us to Black Comet"Tails said.

"Thats a good idea but how do we get in and get out with our heads still on our bodies"Knuckles ask.

"Maybe me and Flutters can do something. We are the gaurdians of Eguestria maybe we can use our dimands to get in"Rainbow suggested as she was getting her red lighting bolt dimand.

"THey might be a good idea"Fluttershy smiled.

"Anyways if were going to space I better get started on the rocket"TAils smiled.

"You might as well now"Shadow suggested.

**2 WEEKS LATER.**

Everyone was at Tails's workshop he was working on the rocket while still linsteing on what Rose was saying to everyone so he knew what the plan was.

"Okay lets think about food and water"Rose suggested.

"Why"Rouge ask.

"Because we'll be in space it's not like we can go to a diner in space or go to Black Comet and see a buffet we need to stock up on food and water who knows how long we'll be there"Rose said.

"Rose makes a ponit"Tails shouted.

"Okay then lets think about food later think of how we can get to Black comet"Rouge said.

"Well they were just here a few weeks ago so maybe there not to far"Shadow said.

"Really"Rouge ask.

"Yeah. I know this guy better then all of you"Shadow said.

"Shadow makes a good ponit"Tails said.

"Are you almost done"Knuckles ask.

"Does it look like i'm done. I'm not even close"Tails shouted.

"Sorry I just want to save my friend"Knuckles frowned.

"Your not worried about the emeralds"Tails ask.

"Who can be worried about the emeralds when your friend just got kidnap by someone like Black Doom"Knuckles frowned.

"Good ponit"Tails frowned.

"Were all worried about him Knuckles the best thing we can do is just make plans to save him and wait for Tails to finshe his rocket. Thats all we can do"Blaze said.

"Your right"Knuckles frowned.

"Hey let me help you Tails"SHadow offered which shock everyone.

"Wh-What really"Tails ask.

"Yes. Sonic was the one who try to make sure I have a good birthday and plus it might make things go faster. Besides it looks like the rocket will be made in years. Your just one guy Tails. Yes you can make figlht vecachiles but only small ones it's best if you had some kind of help"Shadow said.

Tails gave it thought and smiled.

"Okay"Tails smiled.

"Anyone else wanna help"Shadow ask.

"I'll do what I can"Knuckles smiled.

"Me to"Rainbow smiled.

"You guys make the plans we need to help Tails"Fluttershy said to Rose and the others who didn't vonltear.

"Okay"Rose smiled.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic was in the middle of a room which the walls look they are breatheing, he was on a glass floor which was in a circle and the supports means which were mechcacle and were only SOnic's size came out red lazers. Sonic was in a cage if he try to get out he will die.

Black doom then appeared with a plate and put it on the glass. The plate showed what look like mash patotoes and a spoon was in the middle of the food. Than Black Doom also put a glass of water on the glass floor in the lazer cage. This was all Sonic was eating for the past two weeks.

"Eat"Black Doom demanded.

"And what if I don't"Sonic ask.

"You'll be gutted. Just be thankfull I'm even giving you food"Black Doom said.

"Fine"Sonic smiled and ate. He missed the sweet tase of chili dogs but all he could he was this mash patotoe look alike food. He displeased the taste of the food but slowly got use to it.

"I still don't understand. I mean most kidnapers would barly let there hostage live. By rearly giving them food. Why are you keeping me alive"Sonic ask.

Black Doom look at Sonic for 5 soild secands and then Laughed.

"What so Funny"Sonic ask.

"Because I was waiting for you to ask but now I feel like I should be honest on why your here"Black Doom said.

"You think"Sonic joked.

"Well I needed someone like you. I was going to get Shadow but I felt like you'd be stronger"Black doom said.

"Me Stronger than Shads"Sonic gave a confused.

"Yes which is why when you were getting a gift for Shadow and everyone was busy I took the emeralds so I can use you to be my new minon"Black Doom said.

Sonic look at him and laughed.

"HA! You would have done it anytime time now but here you are telling me this. If you don't make me your minon now then I'll never be. Besides my friends will find me and save me and get the emeralds"Sonic smiled.

"I hope so"Black Doom said.

"What"Sonic look confushed.

"I know what your friends are like once they get here they won't have any harm done to them but once they get here they'll see you turn from a inncent little boy to a monster from hell"Black Doom said.

"WH-what"Sonic look scared.

"Oh yes i'm expecting your friends to be here any secand now. Once there here you'll turn and to be honest I'll be happy. They'll say they'll save you but unless I use the emeralds to kill you they won't save your life they'll be force to unstead watch the moster you'll become"Black Doom said.

Sonic then relized what Black Doom was saying.

"N-No. I DON'T WANT TO BE A MONSTER PLEASE. I DON'T WANT TO HURT MY FRIENDS"Sonic cried.

"You have no choice Hengehog. Say goodbye to your inncent happy life cause once your friends get here they'll watch the death of inncent and watch the birth of Death"Black snickered and left.

"No. Please guys. Don't save me. Just let me die here instead"Sonic prayed.

**2 MONTHS LATER.**

Shadow was watching the sunrise.

'Sonic were done. Please just stay alive once we find you'Shadow thought.

"Shadow"Knuckles came runninng to Shadow.

"Everything is done. The rocket will be ready to go into space less then 5 hours be ready by then"Knuckles ask.

"Thanks for the information"Shadow thanked.

"Yep"Knuckles smiled and left.

**5 HOURS LATER.**

Everyone was ready for God knows how long they be in space.

"Is everyone ready"Fluttershy ask.

"Yep"Rose smiled.

"Then lets go"Rouge smiled and everyone walk to the rocket.

'Sonic, were on our way'Shadow thought.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ruscue.

The rocket had white panit along with a red tip and purple layering. It didn't even look like a rocket it look more like a more madernzied jet.

"Okay let me explane whats in the rocket"Tails said.

"The rocket has guest rooms incase were in space for a long time and there's a kitchion to put the food you guys broght and from what I got. There's a water take that should last us more then 15 months"Tails smiled.

"Okay thanks Tails"Knuckles smiled.

"Of course"Tails smiled.

"Vanila Cream you guys stay here is that okay"Tails ask.

"Of course"Vanila smiled.

"Good luck"Cream smiled.

"Okay than everyone lets go"Tails smiled.

**EVERYONE GOES INSIDE THE ROCKET.**

"Whoa"Rainbow was amazed at when everyone gets in the rocket the frist thing you see are the main controls controling the ship along with 14 seats and a big open area where the window was in front of.

"Okay everyong get in a seat and get buckled it's going to be a bumpy ride"Tails demaned.

"YES SIR"Rainbow smiled and everyone got into a seat and buckled in.

"Okay. Now just to start the engine and get this ship into space"Tails smiled.

Tails pressed a few buttons and then the ship started.

"I BLASTOFF"Tails yelled as the rocket slowly got into the sky.

"Whoa"Sviler was amazed of the ship.

**3 MINTUES LATER.**

The bumpy ride into space and out of Earth was now over and the ship was calm.

"Okay everyone it's safe now you can get unbuckled now"Tails smiled and everyone did.

"That. Was. AWESOME"Rainbow shouted.

"You guys go on and look around if you want i'm gonna drive and look out for Black Comet"Tails said.

"Thanks Tails"Fluttershy smiled.

"Of course"Tails smiled.

**LATER.**

Fluttershy and Rainbow got there own guestroom and went to there guestroom.

"So what do you think were gonna do once we find Sonic"Rainbow ask.

"Well were gonna save him and get the emeralds"Fluttershy said.

"Yeah but we didn't talk about if Black Doom attacks us what are we gonna do. Plus Shadow did told us what this guy is made of what are we gonna do if we come across a minon or a servet of Black Doom"Rainbow ask.

"We didn't really talk much about that did we"Fluttershy ask.

"No we did not"Rainbow fronwed.

Then Fluttershy got her Broze dimand Butterfly dimand from her bag. "You got yours"Fluttershy ask.

"Fuck yeah I do"Rainbow cheered and got her's out.

"We'll come up with something Dashie. Maybe with these or something else we will stop Black Doom and save Sonic"Fluttershy smiled.

"Thats my Flutters"Rainbow smiled as she gave Fluttershy a kiss.

Then a knock came to the door.

"Come in"Fluttershy said.

'But I want my alone time with my Flutters'Rainbow thought.

The door open to revele Shadow.

"Hey Shadow"Rainbow smiled.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you girls something"Shadow ask.

"Ask away"Fluttershy smiled.

"Sense Sonic got kidnap I've been feeling gulity not just because he was kidnap and I couldn't save him but he planed my party and wanted to make me happy I was wondering if maybe you girls can help me to you know make it up to him"Shadow ask.

"Maybe"Rainbow said.

"Why not give him a party or something"Fluttershy suggested.

"Not a bad idea"Shadow said.

"Is there something else going on"Fluttershy ask.

"Well yeah. Sense Sonic's kidnapping I've had this pounding in my chest and everytime I think of Sonic all I wanna do is cry and say i'm sorry. Maybe it's just feeling of SOnic doing so much for me and paid a price for it"Shadow said.

'That feeling feels familer'Rainbow thought.

"Sorry don't know what to tell ya"Rainbow said.

"Well you could be in love"Fluttershy blushed.

"WHAT"Shadow yelled.

"It's just a thought don't worry I could be wrong"Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh. Okay"SHadow sighed. "Well thanks for the suggests I better get some rest"Shadow yawnned.

"Okay night"Fluttershy smiled.

**LATER.**

Everyone had gone to sleep expect for Shadow he couldn't sleep.

"GAH. Why can't I sleep Black Doom could be anywhere and if I'm not perpaired to fight i'm fucked"Shadow whispred.

"Maybe a walk around the ship might help"Shadow said and got up and left his room.

After a while of walking he went to the main room and saw Tails still driving the ship.

"Don't have auto polit or stop the ship"Shadow ask which scared Tails.

"AH! Oh, Shadow it's just you. Don't scare me like that"Tails ask.

"Sorry"Shadow whispered.

"I can stop the ship when it's in space but what happens if Black Comet passes us we'll miss it and might have lost our chances of saving Sonic"Tails fronwed.

"Tails, Don't worry about it Black Doom must have not got far and besides you need rest"SHadow said.

"Your right. Okay i'll sleep"Tails said as he stop the ship as he yanwed. "Anyways why are you up. Can't sleep or something"Tails ask.

"Yeah. I'm just on a walk"Shadow said.

"Okay well night Shadow"Tails yawned.

"Night"SHadow whispered then he soon yanwed. 'I must be finally getting tired. I better get rest'Shadow thought.

**BACK IN SHADOW'S ROOM.**

Shadow was close to shutting his eyes glued shut and thought od something.

'Know that I think about Sonic does so much for me and did I ever say thank you. I need to tell him Thank you Sonic or I might feel gulity for a long time'Shadow thought. ' Sonic just hold on were going to save you'Shadow thought and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Tails was driveing once again and everyone was eating breakfest.

"So me and Flutters were talking last night and thought what happens if Black Doom and his army attack us"Rainbow said with her mouth full of food.

"Crap. Didn't even romotly think of that"Rose shouted.

"It's okay we'll think of something"Blaze smiled.

"Yeah duh"Rainbow finshed her food.

"GUYS"Tails came running into the room.

"Whats wrong Tails"Rouge ask.

"You guys have to look at this"Tails demanded.

**LATER.**

Everyone ran to the main room to see the window showing Black Comet.

"Oh my gosh WE FOUND IT"Rose cheered.

"Yep. Now if I land on the top of the ship we might find a way in"Tails said and did so he slow the ship down and landed the ship on the Black Comet.

"I don't see a entrace"Silver said.

"There's no entrace on the top"Shadow said.

"Then how do we get Sonic"Amy ask.

"Me and Flutters have a idea. Shadow didn't you say Black Comet was alive"Rainbow ask.

"Yes"Shadow gave a confused look.

"Awesome. Tails open the doors"Rainbow ask.

"Okay"Tails said and open the doors. Fluttershy and Rainbow got out of the ship.

"Wait how are they alive now. There's no air in space we can surive without air but how can they"Blaze ask.

"Look at the aura around them"Tails ask.

Blaze did and notice that Rainbow had a red aura and Fluttershy had a bronze aura.

"It's because they have there dimands with them it's giving them the air they need"Tails smiled.

"Okay Ready Flutters"Rainbow ask as she was holding her dimand and bending down on one knee.

"Yep. Lets hope this idea works"Fluttershy said as she was doing the same as her girlfriend.

"Okay"Rainbow whispred and both of the girls put there dimands on the Comet causeing it to shake somehow giving out a growl.

"What th-"Rainbow was spechless.

**MEANWHILE.**

The comet was shaking and growling as Black Doom was talking to Sonic.

"Looks like there here. I better open the door"Black Doom was talking about the mouth which leands the way inside.

"No"Sonic whispred.

"Please tell me thats something else please"Sonic cried.

**MEANWHILE.**

"GAH"Everyone screamed as a hole with teeth started to open and Fluttershy and Rainbow look at eacthother.

"Way in"Rainbow ask.

"Only one way to find out"Fluttershy smiled and jump in.

'I swear that girl is even more daring then me'Rainbow thought and jump in.

"Are they insane"Knuckles ask.

"NOPE"Shadow jump in the mouth.

"Come on this might be the only way in"Tails demanded and jump in.

**LATER.**

It turn out that Flutteshy was right this was the way in the comet.

"Good thinking Flutters"Rainbow smiled.

"Thansks. ANyways lets find Sonic"Fluttershy said.

"Good"Shadow agreeded and started walking.

**MEANWHILE.**

Black Doom was now waiting and was holding the Master Emerald.

"Please I'll do what you say just don't hurt my friends or make me kill them"Sonic cried.

"Oh little Sonic you know it's useless for you to just keep begging to not be a monster or hurt your friends it's all useless"Black Doom chuckled.

Sonic eyes showed the last bit of hope that were in his eyes.

"I'm sorry everybody"Sonic cried.

"Now then"Black Doom whispred as he saw 2 Black Oaks putting the Chaos Emeralds outside of the glass floor.

"Everything is in place now then I wait"Black Doom chuckled and ordered a A Black hawk to find Shadow and the others to get them here.

"Guys please run don't save me"Sonic prayed.

**MEANWHILE.**

"Man this place is creepy on the inside"Rose whispred as she notice that the walls on the inside might be muscle.

"Well lets just focus on finding Sonic don't think about this place think about Sonic"Shadow ask.

'Man Shadow has been acting werid sense Sonic got kidnap'Rose thought.

Shadow then thought he saw a Black Hawk.

"whats wrong Shadow"Silver ask.

"I thought I saw something"Shadow said.

"What did you think you saw"Rouge ask.

"I thou-"Shadow was cut off when The Black Hawk came flying which caused everyone to duck.

"WHAT THE FUCK"Fluttershy yelled.

"What is that thing"Rainbow ask.

"A Black Hawk"Shadow grolwed.

The Black Hawk started flying down again which caused everyone again to duck.

"EVERYONE RUN"Knuckles yelled and they agreed.

"YOU RUNNING FROM A FIGHT"Rouge look at Knuckles.

"THIS IS DIFFERNET WERE TALKING ABOUT A AILEN DEMON"Knuckles yelled.

"WHATEVER JUST KEEP RUNNING"Rose yelled.

The Black Hawk kept on following them as they were flying or running. Thats when Shadow notice a room and thought they could go in there for safty.

"EVERYONE IN THAT ROOM. NOW"Shadow demanded and everyone did what they were told.

"Did it just stop following us"Rainbow ask.

"It appears so"Blaze panted from running.

Shadow then look around and so did everyone to see Sonic.

'No'Sonic thought.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled.

"SONIC ARE YOU OKAY"Amy ask.

"You guys shouldn't have saved me"Sonic cried.

"We wanted to"Fluttershy smiled.

"No he means it"Black Doom said and everyone look at Black Doom.

"BLACK DOOM"Shadow yelled.

"Hello there Shadow"Black Doom chuckled.

"LET HIM GO"Rainbow yelled.

"No"Black Doom said.

"THEN WE'LL TAKE HIM BY FORCE"Knuckles yelled.

"Do so if you please and if you want SOnic dead"Black Doom chuckled.

"what"Shadow ask and then everyone notice the Master Emerald in Black Doom's hand.

"The Chaos Emeralds are around Sonic and if I use The Master Emerald Sonic's life is in my hands but choose not to save him and he'll won't die"Black Doom said" I'll give you the choice"Black Doom offered.

'If has the Master Emerald what do we do sure we can get one of the emeralds but there's no telling if Bl-'Knuckles was cut off when Sonic yelled.

"LET HIM KILL ME. I DON'T CARE"Sonic yelled.

Everyone look at Sonic with shock.

"LET HIM KILL ME"Sonic yelled.

EVeryone did't want Sonic to get hurt or killed and everyone just stared at him but they made the poor mistake.

"No"Shadow growled.

"Wh-what"SOnic cried.

"What a foolshie Mistake. Back away from Sonic"Black Doom ordered and everyone did so.

"Now then YOU'LL ALL WITNESS THE DEATH OF LIGHT AND THE BIRTH OF DEATH IT'S SELF"Black Doom yelled and hold his grip tighter on the emerald causeing it to glow and so did the emeralds.

Everyone just look at the emeralds as they were glowing and started flowing.

"N-no. God please no"Sonic cried and they Sonic started floating and the Emeralds started small redd lighting coming out of them from there power and attack Sonic.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sonic screamed from the pain and everyone just watch there friend go threw the pain.

"GOD HELP ME"Sonic screamed as he started to cry knowing he was gonna turn into death.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA"Black Doom laughed.

"DON'T WORRY ONCE YOUR A MONSTER YOU'LL KILL YOUR FRIENDS ONCE YOU FEEL THE POWER OF KILLING"Black Doom laughed now things were making sense to Sonic's friends.

'What am I suppose to do. SOnic's my friend'Rainbow thought and look at her Dimand and notice it's sharp end.

"HEY BLACK DOOM"Rainbow yelled and everyone look at Rainbow.

"HAVE A TASTE OF EGUSTRIA"Rainbow flew up and cut Black Doom's wrist which made Black Doom squrit out black blood and drop the master emerald and hold on his wounded wrist.

"STUPID GIRL"Black Doom yelled.

This also cause the emeralds to stop glowing and SOnic fell to the ground still look like he was being eletracuted and still in pain.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled and ran to Sonic picking him up by the arm.

"You okay"Shadow ask.

"Just get me out of here"Sonic ask.

"Okay. SILVER GET THE EMERALDS"Shadow yelled.

"Okay"Silver did so along with the master emerald with his power and everyone ran out of the room.

"You let them get away. Sorry to ponit that out"A dark voice said.

"Thats fine This is just the start of the real plan"Black Doom said.

"You mean SOnic's was never turning into a monster"The voice ask.

"YEs with negative Chaos enegry but now it's time for the real battle I'll open the mouth"Black Doom said.

"What else are you not telling me"The voice ask.

"You'll see"Black Doom left the room.

**MEANWHILE.**

Everyone was running to where they came in.

"LOOK"Amy ponited out the mouth.

"I'LL GET US OUT OF HERE"Silver smiled and made everyone float and soon were out of Black Comet.

"GET IN THE SHIP"Tails yelled.

Everyone did so and Tails closed the doors and started the ship and soon just like that they were off.

"OH MY GOSH. DID WE JUST ESCAPE FROM DEMON AILENS"Rose yelled.

"THAT WAS AWESOME"Rainbow cheered.

"How are you feeling Faker"Shadow ask.

"Been better but i'm fine"Sonic smiled "Thank you so much"Sonic smiled.

"Of co-"Shadow was cut off when the ship stop moving.

"TAILS WHATS WRONG"Blaze yelled.

"I don't know"Tails shouted and thats when everyone look at the window to see Black Doom as a ginat.

"Not yet"Black Doom chuckled as he was holding the ship and threw the ship into a metor shower which seemed to no longer move intstead just a bunch of rocks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Everyone yelled from the spinning and crashed into a rock.

"Is everyone okay"Tails ask.

"Just fine"Amy said.

"I need to see the damage outside"Tails said.

**OUTSIDE.**

Everyone went out to see a red sky with stars and the unmovable rocks and the ship only had some wing damage.

"Can you fix it"Sonic ask.

"If I had my tools"Tails frowned.

"Now then"Black Doom chucked as he startled everyone and everyone look at him.

"TIME FOR THE BATTLE"Black Doom yelled.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Super Sonic.

Everyone look at Black Doom as he was perpaired to fight and everyone even Knuckles just wanted to go home away from this nightmare.

"Crap, Looks like we have no choice"Rose said.

"What are we go-"Tails was cut off when he saw Shadow walking up to Black Doom.

"I'LL FIGHT YOU"Shadow yelled.

"WHAT"Everyone was shocked.

"You will"Black Doom ask.

"YES. AND THIS TIME YOUR DEAD"Shadow yelled.

"Well then, LETS FIGHT"Black Doom declared as he shot a fireball at Shadow. Shadow doghed.

**(A/N I suck at writeing battles so forgive me if it's bad)**

"SHADS"Sonic yelled and was about to run to Shadow but Shadow stop him with just his voice.

"STAY BACK"Shadow yelled.

"What"Sonic was confused.

"YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN THREW HELL WITH THIS GUY I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS BASTARD"Shadow yelled.

"Shadow"Sonic whispred.

"Aw how cute"Black Doom joked as he shot lighting from his hands and Shadow qickly doged the lighting and used his hover shoes to fly up to Black Doom's face and kick his eye.

"AH! THATS IT. NO MORE FOOLING AROUND"Black Doom yelled as he grab Shadow's leg and threw Shadow to another unmovable metor back frist.

"Ugh"Shadow said in pain and fell kness and hands frsit.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU WEAK FOOL"Black Doom laughed.

"Ba-Bastrad"Shadow slowly stood up shalky do to the pain from his back. "YOU'LL PAY"Shadow yelled and flew again to Black Doom.

"CHAOS BLAST"Shadow yelled as his Chaos Blast attack Black Doom sending Black Doom not far but Black Doom hit a moveble rock as well.

"You have gotten stronger"Black Doom said. "BUT NOT STRONG ENOGHE"Black Doom yelled as he saw SHadow flew to him and as soon Shadow got close enoughe Black Doom punched SHadow with the fireball.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"Shadow was sent flying to another rock this timed was rolling but then qickly stop the rolling.

"SHADS"Sonic yelled.

"Now then"Black Doom said as he attack Tails and the others to get away from the ship.

"GAH"Everyone fell and they saw Black Doom fased threw the ship and grab the Master Emerald.

"This is all that is needed"Black Doom snickered.

'Why did he fased threw the ship why didn't he distroy it'Tails thought. 'What is he planing'Tails thought.

"TRY AND GET ME SHADOW"Black Doom yelled.

"I WON'T LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU"Shadow yelled as he flew to Black Doom for only Black Doom to throw the emerald at Shadow causeing SHadow to land on another unmovble rock and letting Black Doom to let go of the master emerald and land next to Shadow.

"SHADOW"Sonic yelled.

"SHADOW"Rainbow flew to SHadow and Fluttershy joined Rainbow.

"Are you alright"Fluttershy ask.

"I'm fine. JUST GET THE MASTER EMERALD AND PROTECT IT"Shadow yelled.

"Your the boss"Rainbow said as she ran to the emerald and so did Fluttershy. They both pick up the emerald by it's sides.

"OKAY LETS GET OUT OF HERE"Rainbow yelled as She and Fluttershy flew.

"OH NO YOU DON'T"Black Doom yelled as he shot lighting at the girls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Both of the girls yelled this caused them to drop the emerald.

"THE MASTER EMERALD"Knuckles yelled.

Both of the girls started to fall as soon as the attacked ended but Rainbow being qick she open her eyes and flew to Fluttershy and grab her arm and flew her up to where the others were.

"ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT"Shadow yelled.

"JUST FINE"Fluttershy yelled.

"THE MASTER EMERALD. YOU GIRLS DROP IT"Knuckles yelled.

"NO THANKS TO BLACK DOOM. ITS GONE NOW SO FORGET IT AND LETS FOCUS ON THE FIGHT DAMNIT"Fluttershy yelled.

Knuckles was shock by Fluttershy's choice of words but did what Flutterhsy said.

"BASTARD. I ALRREADY LOST MARIA I'M NOT LOSING ANOTHER FAMILY"Shadow yelled as he attack Black Doom.

"CHAOS SPEAR"Shadow yelled as his attack did no damage to Black Doom. "NO"SHadow yelled.

"YOU FOOL. I AM MORE STRONGER AND MORE POWERFUL THEN MILLONS OF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS"Black Doom yelled as he punched Shadow to another rock.

"Damnit"Shadow whispered.

"HAHAHAHA"Black Doom laughed.

' I can't let this go on'Sonic thought then had a idea and ran into the ship Amy notice it.

"SONIC"Amy yelled.

**INSIDE THE SHIP.**

'Where are they'Sonic thought. 'Where did Silver put them. DId he drop them'Sonic thought then saw a emerald under Tails's seat and picked it up.

'The Emeralds must be scarted around when we were spining when Black Doom thrw us here. I have to find them and help SHadow'Soncic thouht.

**MEANWHILE.**

'What is he doing in the ship'Amy thought.

"DAMN YOU"Shadwo yelled.

"HAHAHAHA! I AM JUST TO POWERFUL FOR YOU SHADOW"Black Doom laughed as he was about to punched SHadow were he stand but Shadow ran as soon as possble and Black Doom ended up hitting the floor of the rock causeing it to crumble a litte.

Black Doom grolwed as he tried again but it failed once more.

'DAMNIT WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO'Shadow thought.

"SHADOW"Sonic yelled as he on the rock with the chaos emerlads in his hands.

"SONIC YOU MORAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE EMERALDS"Shadow yelled.

"Ah you have them"Black Doom said. 'It doesn't matter they are of no use to me'Black Doom Thought.

"HELPING MY FRIEND. EVERYONE GET ON THE SHIP AND SEE IF YOU CAN MAKE IT WORK"Sonic demanded.

"O-Okay"Tails shouted and everyone but Shadow got in the ship.

"HOW THE HELL CAN WE MAKE THIS WORK"Rose ask.

"WELL FIND A WAY"Tails yelled.

Tails try turning on the ship but nothing was working.

"Come on come on come"Tails whispred. "WORK DAMNIT"Tails yelled.

**MEANWHILE.**

"What shall you do with the emeralds"Black Doom ask.

Sonic then drop the emeralds but before they could hit the ground they glowed and started floating and started floating around Sonic.

"What the"Black Doom was shocked.

"Sonic"SHadow whispred.

"CHAOS CONTROL"Sonic yelled as the emeralds fused with him causeing SOnic's fur to glow a bright yellow gold his qiulls started poking upwords and his eyes turned as red as Shadow's. Sonic had become Super SOnic.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled.

"Super Sonic. I remeber Shadow tunring super once it was insrasting. Now this is a battle"Black Doom luaghed.

"IT'S YOU AND ME BLACK DOOM FIGHT ME NOT SHADS"Sonic yelled.

"Sure but AFTER THIS"Black Doom shot lighting and was about to hit Shadow and HSadow closed his eyes perpaired for the attack.

'Damn not here'Shadow thought. Then suddly relized the attack had yet to hit him and he open his eyes to eyes to see Sonic useing himself as a human sheild.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled.

The attack soon stop.

"WHAT! DAMNIT YOU AND YOUR DAMN SUPER FORM"Black Doom yelled.

"SONIC. GET OUT OF HERE IT'S TO DANGEROUS EVEN FOR YOU. THIS IS MY FIGHT WITH BLACK DOOM NOT YOURS"Shadow yelled.

"Sorry Shads but I still wanted you to have a good birthday and Black Doom ruined it I feel like this is my fight"Sonic said.

"WHO CARES ABOUT MY DAMN BIRTHDAY"Shadow yelled.

"MARIA DOES"Sonic yelled.

"Wh-what"SHadow gave a confused look.

"IF MARIA WAS STILL HERE THEN MAYBE SHE WOULD DO EVERYTHING IN HER POWER TO MAKE SURE YOU HAD A GOOD BIRTHDAY. AND I WANTED TO ACT LIKE MARIA JUST SO YOU HAVE A BIRTHDAY. I'M YOUR FRIEND SHADS AND I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK"Sonic yelled.

Shadow look at Sonic and relized that SOnic did act a little bit like Maria when he ask what was wrong and planed his party.

"So-Sonic"Shadow whispred.

"I'm sorry Shads I really am. But I'm willing to fight your battle"Sonic smiled.

"Sonic. You didn't have to"Shadow frowned.

"I wanted to. Shadow you better go before you get hurt more"Sonic ask.

"I'M NOT LEAVEING. I PROMISED TO SAVE YOUR LIFE AND I STILL AM"Shadow yelled.

"Then i'll make you leave by force"Sonic smiled and started flying and only got off the ground by a intch.

"Sorry Sonic bu-"Shadow was cut off when SOnic gave him a kiss.

'So-Sonic'Shadow thought.

Sonic then broke the kiss.

"Happy Birthday Shads"Sonic smiled and touched SHadow's forehand. "Chaos control"Sonic smiled and then SHadow was teleoported to the ship.

"SHADOW"Rose yelled.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE WITHOUT THE EMERALDS"Silver yelled.

"Sonic teloported me. SONIC"Shadow ran to the window to only see Black Doom and he appeared to be talking to Sonic.

**MEANWHILE**

"What a touching momment. If I had a stomache I would barf my guts out"Black Doom lied yet with truth.

"Cut the crap Black Doom it time for payback FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND SHADOW"Sonic yelled as he started flying and started hitting Black Doom repeatdly.

**MEANWHILE.**

"COME ON"Tails yelled and turned in the ship and it roughly started fly.

"TAILS YA DID"Rose smiled.

"Thanks"Tails smiled.

"Now we wait for Sonic to get back here so we can go home"Blaze said.

'I pray that SOnic's okay'Shadow thought.

**MEANWHILE.**

'This is fun. Even though i'm being defeated by a hendgehog it shouldn't be much longer now'Black Doom thought.

Sonic then stp the hitting and flew to Black Doom's back and kick his back and Black Doom flew to another rock but slowly started to float again.

"I'LL MAKE YO-GAH"Sonc yelled in pain he started feeling pain and all over his body it look like eletrick sparks of red colred enegry were slowly comsuming his body.

"Whats wrong in pain"Black Doom ask.

"WHAT DID YOU DO"Sonic yelled.

"Remeber when I was turning you into a monster"Black Doom ask.

"Ye-YES"Sonc said painfully.

"ANd remeber when your friend attack me"Black Doom ask.

"yES"Sonic then gave it thought and relized something. "YOU EXPECTED THAT TO HAPPEN"Sonic yelled.

"Yes I expected Shadow to fight me as well"Black Doom said.

"AND YOU MADE THE METOR SHOWER STOP DIDN'T YOU"Sonic yelled.

"I wanted to have a battlefeld like it I used the emeralds to stop the showwer"Black Doom ask.

"YOU ALSO EXPECTED ME TO GO SUPER"Sonic yelled.

"Why yes. You see SOnic your friends were going to save you but before your Rainbow hair colored friends attack me you were infected with negative chaos enegry alowing the monster to be created but it takes time. But when you go super thats when the montser will be out"Black Doom snickred.

Sonic eyes showed true anger.

"I also know what your thinking your thinking of stop your super form which alows the monster transformtion to stop but the downside is you'll stop flying and fall to your death"Black Doom was talking about that there were no rocks under them were they were floating.

Sonic then relized that Black Doom was planing all of this from the very begining. Sonic only had one choice.

"WORTH IT"Sonic yelled. " CHAOS CONTROL"Sonic yelled and his fur turned blue, his eyes turned green and his eyes qiulls were down words.

"So long Sonic"Black Doom chuckled and vanshed into thin air.

'Goodbye'Sonic thought and saw the chaos emeralds around him were noraml and then Sonic fell.

**MEANWHILE.**

"DAMNIT I CAN'T SEE SONIC"Shadow yelled.

A rock was in the way of the fight.

"Relax SHaddow"Rose ask.

"Sorry"Shadow said.

'Wow thats new'Rose thought.

"Guys look"Tails ask everyone to look at the front of the ship meaning the front of the window.

"Whats wrong Tails"Blaze ask.

"I thought I saw two emeralds fall"Tails said.

"Really"Sivler ask.

"Yeah really. Whats going on"Tails ask.

EVeryone was just looking out the window and then with no warning Sonic fell back along with spin frsit on tip of the ship causeing Sonic to spit out blood and roll over to the side and fall again.

"SONIC"Everyone yelled and Tails turned the ship downwards at hyper speed to try to catch the falling hendehog.

"SONIC"Tails yelled then the ship a made a beeping nose and the lights inside the ship were blinking red.

"PLEASE TELL ME THATS A GOOD SIGH"Rouge ask.

"I WISH. IT MEANS THE DAMNAGED WAS TO MUCH I DON'T HAVE CONTROL ANYMORE WERE FALLING"Tails yelled.

"WHAT"Everyone yelled.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic open his eyes and saw the Chaos Emeralds were falling with him and then look up to see the falling ship.

'No not my friends'Sonic thought. 'Everyone i'm so sorry'Sonic thought. 'I'm sorry Shads you had the worst birthday'Sonic thought then remebered the times he spent with Shadow and had a idea.

'Hey I know what to give SHadow for his birthday now'Sonic thouught and put his hands together and closed his eyes and the chaos emeralds glowed and surrowed SOnic.

"Chaos emeralds I have a wish but frist I want this"SOnic prayed.

**MEANWHILE.**

EVeryone was scared of the thought of death just a few mintues away from falling and everyone saw Earth.

"WERE GONNA CRASH INTO EARTH"Silver yelled.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES FOR IMPACT"Tails suggetsed and everyone did so.

But then things just seemed to have stop and the beeping was gone and the ride felt like it was all over. Tails was the frist to open his eyes ti see Rose's house.

"EVERYONE LOOK"Tails yelled and everydid to see what Tails saw.

"OUTSIDE QICK"Blaze yelled and Tails open the doors and everyone went outside to look up at the sky to see 7 glowing lights they were the chaos emeralds.

"SONIC"Knuckles yelled.

'SONC'Shadow thought.

Then all of a sudden the ligts exploded as if the power of the emerlads were fading away then anothr ray of light open and a strange meteor shower happend it was almost like the northen lights only more beatiful then just like that the lights ended.

"What was that"Rouge ask.

"I don't know"Knuckles Said.

Thats when Rouge saw a falling emerald and flew up and catch it. She look at it and notice it was the red emerald and it look dull.

Rouge then flew down and shockly gave the emerald to Knuckles.

"Knuckes look at the emerald it looks like it has no power in it"Rouge said.

"Let me see"Knuckles ask and look to notice Rouge was right.

"Oh my gosh. It has no pwer"Knuckles said.

"WHAT"Everyone yelled.

"NO POWER WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO POWER"Rainbow ask.

"I don't know how and why but it has no power"Knuckles shouted.

Then Shadow relized something fell to his knees and started crying.

"I know why"Shadow cried.

"Why"Knuckles ask.

"Sonic used the last of the emeralds power to save us"Shadow cried.

"WH-what"Rose ask.

"YES. WE TRIED TO SAVE HM BUT HE ENDED UP SAVING US"Shadow cried.

Then Knuckles started to tear up.

"Da-DAMNIT HE DIED FOR US. DAMNIT"Shadow cried.

"No not Sonic"Amy cried.

"Sonic"Knuckles cried.

"This is all just a joke. JUST A FUCKING"Rose cried as she tried not to belive.

"BELIVE IT OR NOT SONIC'S DEAD"Shadow cried.

"Sonic"Amy cried to her knees.

**THAT NIGHT.**

Everyone went home and Fluttershy tolf Vannila, Cream and Cheese that SOnic had died.

But a certain hengehog was near a lake off the city was under a tree holding a lily.

"Hey I don't know if you can hear me but I wanted to say thank you"Shadow smiled.

"I know that over the time I spent with you I was a real jackass but over the time you also grw on me"Shadow blushed.

"Your not a monster SOnic your a man who loves adenture and I admire you for that. You took on the challages that no one dared to do and you weren't afraid just smiled"Shadow smiled.

"You deafeated my father I hope and thank you so much. I'm sorry I just keep thinking your gonna be behide me and say 'Hey Shads whats up' Silly isn't"Shadow giggled.

"Sonic I can't belive i'm saying this but your my best friend your just like Maria always trying to make me happy when i'm upset and thats what I also why I admire you You want to make people happy even on there worst days and thanks for trying to give me a good birthday. This lily I have repasents you I know your not a water person but this is the best way to sail off right"SHadow smiled and put the lily in the water and watch it slowly float away.

"Can you also tell Maria I said hi for me in heaven"Shadow ask. "I hope thats not to much to ask"Shadow ask.

Shadow then look at the floating away lily and frowned and cried.

"Sonic i'm so sorry that you saved my life. Why did I not confence you to let me take of the problem. You were already suffering"Shadow sob.

"I'm so Sorry"Shadow cried and look at the lily once again.

"Soyonora Sonic the Hengehog"Shadow cried.

**THE END.**


End file.
